Anything For You
by The Evil Queen's Pet
Summary: Maureen questions Joanne. Just read. Don't want to spoil. One shot.


**A/N: This is just a short one shot. I haven't been able to come up with many ideas lately. I'm hoping that will change. I really hope you enjoyed this fic. I wrote it with a massive headache and yeah…  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
**

It was just one of those evenings, Maureen lay nestled against Joanne's figure while the lawyer read a book, which she didn't even bother to pay attention to the cover. She didn't understand why Joanne would want to read but let her. After all, she had just given her one hell of an orgasm besides, she wasn't going to complain one bit, and she was in Joanne's arms still. She had intentions of falling asleep like this but her mind began to wonder.

She turned her gaze up to Joanne and studied her a moment, the lawyer going unphased that she was being watched. She figured it must have been a damn good book. She bit her lip. "What are you reading? A heavy erotic book?" She questioned, loving how focused Joanne was.

"No." Joanne spoke without lifting her eyes from the words though she now had that feeling that Maureen was watching her. "Is there something you want?" She asked, curiously, turning the page.

Maureen shook her head. "Not really." She replied, thinking once more. "Pookie?" She asked, laying her head on her shoulder, looking up at her.

"Hm?" Came the lawyer's answer, still not looking up from her book.

"Would you do anything for me? Anything at all?" She asked, quizzical expression crossing her face as she eyed her lover, just determined to get the lawyer engaged in conversation rather then in the text in the book.

The lawyer averted her eyes upward to the look at the wall as she heard the question. "There is something you want." She stated, glancing at her lover out of the corner of her eye. "What is it?" She questioned, chewing at the inside of her lip.

"I don't want anything, unless you're willing to go down on me again." She told her, grinning at the idea of Joanne's tongue moving inside her again. It was a feeling she loved. "But seriously, I don't want anything… it was just a question, which you didn't answer." She pointed out to her girlfriend.

Eyeing the diva, she focused her gaze back on the book and nodded. "Pretty much anything, yeah." She replied, her eyes shifting over the black letters that were currently on the page.

Maureen just wasn't satisfied with that answer. She discreetly reached behind her underneath her own pillow for something, making sure Joanne didn't see it. "Like give me the moon and the stars if I asked? Or how about… buy me whatever I asked for? Oh! How about sit through a scary move with me even though you hate them?" She continued to question the lawyer.

Joanne listened to her questions, answering them with the usual answers of 'yes', 'of course', and 'sure' though the more questions she was asked, she began to get annoyed. She would do just about anything for Maureen. The brunette knew this and yet she was clueless as to why she was asking. "Maureen…" She started, setting her book down, turning to look at her.

"Would you be willing to share the rest of your life with me as my wife?" She asked, curiously, finally bringing out the diamond ring that she had hidden under her pillow.

A gasp escaped the lawyer's lips as she looked at the ring, her book completely falling from her hands and off the bed. "Oh my… yes, I would be willing to do that." She replied with a smile, tears slowly starting to fall down her cheeks.

Maureen smiled slipping the ring on her fiancés ring finger before pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I love you so much." She whispered, cupping her cheeks.

"I love you too." Joanne said quietly, pulling back to look at the ring. "How'd you get this?" She asked, curiously, not even thinking Maureen had a job then again, she sometimes had no clue what the brunette did during the day.

"I scored big with an audition. Got a lead role in a small off-Broadway show." She replied, which was something she kept quiet about, wanting to surprise her.

Joanne looked even more surprise. "Wow, baby, that's great. I'm happy for you." She said, hugging her tight, unable to believe the night's surprises.

"Thanks, pookie." She whispered, leaning in to give her a passionate kiss. She pulled back, a playful smirk crossing her lips. "Now… how about going down on me again?" She asked, curiously, grinning.

"Anything for you." The lawyer replied, pushing her down on to the bed only to capture her fiancés lips in a heated kiss.

-Fin.

**I love doing engagement fics. Maybe one day I'll do an actually wedding one. **

**Maybe…**

**I'll try to get another fic written this weekend. Maybe something with a bit of smut. If you have any ideas, let me know. I could always use some inspiration.**


End file.
